Common Room
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: HHR One night in the Gryffindor common room


This is my first Harry Potter story that I was happy with and wanted to upload. so be nice!!! Ok This story doesn't follow the books at all I always like Sirius so I kept alive him you'll find out more when you read...

* * *

Harry looked down at the person sitting in front of him. He smiled and lent forward kissing the top of her head. She was beautiful, honest, loving and caring but most of all she was his. It took him seven years and the loss of their best friend to realize just how much he loved her.

"Mione you done yet?" she didn't respond, he put his book down and moved forward slightly so he could wrap his arms around her. He saw a tear roll down her cheek,

"Mione, you ok?" She nodded wiping the tear away then looking back at the book she'd been studying.

"Honey come here," he placed his hands on her hips pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap.

"Why did it have to be him or any of them," Harry closed his eyes. He hated seeing her hurt, he opened his eyes to see hers looking back into his.

"Why did you let them die Harry? You killed them by saving me," She looked mad now.

"I didn't know that would happen at first, Ron was standing right next to me he was yelling at me to save Luna, then he saw you. He went after Luna himself. Gorge went with him. I wanted to save them I did but, by the time I got there he'd killed them. Mione you looked so helpless and Bellatix was about to kill you, I couldn't let her do that, just to find out I would have been to late to save them as well. He planed it that way. I could have you or none of you. I knew that, he knew I knew that," a tear rolled down Harry's cheek Hermione wiped it away.

"Harry what was it like facing him knowing it could go either way?" Harry brushed some hair off her face, then kissed her cheek.

"I was scared, I wanted to live I wanted to finish school but I also wanted to make sure he could never ever do what he had done to me to another kid. I didn't want some kid to go through I went through growing up. You gave me the strength I needed to do that,"

"I did?" Hermione looked shocked she couldn't remember a single thing from that night last summer.

"Yes, you woke up just before he came over. You told me no matter what happened you'd always love me and you always had, then you kissed me. It was then I knew I could defeat him because I had the one thing he didn't. I knew how to love," he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her tenderly.

They jumped when someone behind them cleared their throat. "I didn't think students were aloud up this late," they turned around to find Sirius.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Hagrid and thought I would come up and say hello, I didn't know I would be interrupting something," he smiled. Hermione blushed and buried her head in Harry's neck.

"You cleared it with McGonagall didn't you?" Harry asked playing with a lock of Hermione's hair.

"Of course I'm not that stupid. So question, how long have you two been more then friends?" He asked sitting down on the sofa next to the one Harry was sitting on, Harry laughed while Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck trying to hide even more.

"It's ok Hermione I think you're a rather good influence on my godson. I've known since you both rescued me in your third year that you would either end up together or closer then you were" she smiled and looked over at him resting her head on Harry's shoulder while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You won't tell any one will you; we kind of want to keep this to our selves, seeing… she trailed off.

"You're who you are," she nodded.

"You secrets safe with me," she smiled

"Harry can you hand me my notes for potions?"

"Mione its called taking a break," Harry kissed her neck lightly.

"Harry please unlike some of us I am not favored by the potions master," Harry laughed and handed her the notes she had been reading.

"If you let me hold your hand he'd pass you simply for the fact that you were going out with his favorite student," Hermione glared at him.

"Harry my best girl friend happens to be your ex, and my ex's little sister. How do you think she's going to feel knowing that her dead brothers girlfriend has a new boyfriend who happens to be his best friend," Harry sighed.

"I know, she'd be pissed."

"Actually I'm not pissed hurt that you didn't tell me but not pissed," Ginny sat on the floor where Hermione had been. "Hey Sirius."

"Ginny," he nodded toward her.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"I was studding for my transfiguration exam tomorrow I heard you talking so I thought I would come and see what you were up to," Harry nodded.

"So you're not mad?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Why would I be mad, you and Ron had broken up my dumb brothers doing I love him and I'll miss him forever but he broke up with you. Harry and I were over, long before summer started. I'd be mad if it weren't Harry you'd decided to go out with."

"Ginny you sure?" Hermione asked

"Positive and now that you know I know please start acting like a couple around every one else. Lavender has this weird idea that Harry as a thing for her, and Parvti won't quit saying she's going out with him," Hermione laughed.

"Now can I hold your hand in public?" Harry asked Hermione sighed then nodded. Harry grinned and kissed her neck again. They all looked up as the clock struck one in the morning.

"You three better get to bed and I had better get home. Harry you coming home for Christmas or staying here?" Sirius asked standing up.

"What do you want to do?" he asked Hermione kissing her shoulder.

"I think it would be nice for you to spend at least one Christmas away from here,"

"Only if Hermione can stay over,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sirius nodded as he walked out, Ginny got up

"I'd better get back to bed as well. See you at breakfast" she walked up the stair well. Harry helped Hermione pick up her notes and books and then carried them to their dorm.

They walked in Harry dropped her books and notes on the table and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I will see you later," he kissed her passionately his hand cupping her cheek.

"At breakfast my hand in yours fingers intertwined and all," she whispered as they came apart Harry rested his head on hers and smiled.

"Love you Mione,"

"I love you to Harry," he winked at her as he walked into his room closing the door. He turned around and opened it as she knocked.

"Harry could I stay with you my bed is covered in study material," he nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"Anything for the head girl," he kissed her again. He climbed into bed pulling her closer to him nestling his head into the back of her neck. Where he fell asleep.


End file.
